


当他降落（农橘/上）

by mitaozaixian



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	当他降落（农橘/上）

当他降落（农橘/上）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*

————

//、后遗症//

「范丞丞：靠，陈立农回来了？」

当手机里弹出这条信息时，林彦俊停下了手里的工作。

他透过阻隔两个世界的玻璃窗，看见陈立农盯着电脑屏幕，维持着一个动作姿势保持了将近五分钟。

新官上任一定有很多事情搞不顺。对于一个空降兵来讲，公事上能有事情迟疑五分钟，那一定是很棘手的事情。

不像他，他也用了近三分钟的时间，也维持着一个姿势，却只是在这三分钟让大脑放空观察对面办公室里的动向。

怎么生活总是这样出其不意？谁也想不到阔别八年的前度恋人能再次戏剧性相遇。

「我要去美国念大学了。」

从八岁跟陈立农做邻居再到高中交往，他们认识十年。

直到高中毕业，他们又分开八年。

这就好比‘人生’这部大电影拍到一半，中途领了便当的演员又突然出现在荧幕上一样。

不止观众会傻眼，大电影的主角也会傻眼。

「其实我爸在一年前就拿到了绿卡，也帮我申请了移民。」

「……应该不会再回来了吧。」

林彦俊想，这样就够了啊，为什么还要再见面呢？

八年前的遗憾经过时间洗礼，至少在表面上或多或少的结成了淡疤，没有伤口没有疼痛，只有少许的后遗症，无伤大雅。

每个人心里都会留下多多少少不想与人倾诉的疤，这并不影响什么，也不会引起陌生人别样的兴致。

可重逢后第一次见面隔着会议桌那几米的距离，林彦俊发觉那道淡疤开始后知后觉的灼痛起来。

也说不上多痛，可能是手足无措吧，还有些莫名窜出的怒火。

生活非要跟自己开玩笑，把他们的轨迹交缠在一起。

想想陈立农离开后的八年，他活得自在潇洒，嬉笑怒骂像没有任何后遗症的正常人一样。甚至男女朋友交了一大堆，以快乐至上为无上真理，以成大猪蹄子为最终奥义。

合租室友兼曾经的校友陆定昊也嫌他烦，前段时间还说应该把他抓去做结扎才对，哪有人整天带各色男男女女回家淫乱的？也不怕有天醒来一堆小孩儿找上门来叫他爹。

林彦俊当时就消停了，某天抽着烟瘫在沙发上装深沉，然后突然一拍沙发背，把敷好面膜从厕所刚出来的陆定昊吓了一跳。

陆定昊问他又抽什么风，他当时神秘一笑，掏出手机给家里打了个电话。

也没抽什么风，就觉得哪天一堆小孩儿上门叫他爹，他一定会崩溃跳楼。索性就答应阿嬷安排了好久的相亲，想着不如正儿八经生一个小孩子丢给长辈享享天伦之乐。

好嘛，这头刚答应下来，刚过完一个礼拜，陈立农却突然一声不吭的空降在面前。

这样很不公平好不好。

就像他本来应该是主管候补人员，却因为总公司的一个安排，陈立农大大方方的取代了自己坐在会议室的主席台。

……真是气死人了。

//、三重打击//

那是在个被林彦俊定义为黑色星期五的一天。

也就在那一天，他遭受了三重打击——

第一重打击：高中同学兼死党的范丞丞先他一步结束单身，而交往对象对方居然是他的同事——王子异；

第两重打击：他在二手交易软件里被骗了五百块！

这两重打击显然是最后一个更具有杀伤力，林彦俊抱着手机好半天缓过神来，缓神后的第一件事就是立马压低嗓音发微信痛斥了一顿范丞丞。

“佛系男子你也敢玷污？你就不怕天打雷劈走在路上被鸟粪砸死吗？！”

他盯着对话框显示的正在输入中，隔了不到半分钟，范丞丞发了十个字过来——「我有佛系男子保佑，嘻嘻。」

「8：滾！」

跟死党斗完嘴心里还是意难平，被骗钱这种显智商低的事情别说别人不会相信，连林彦俊自己冷静下来后都觉得不可思议。

前些时候他突然发疯一样特想玩一款游戏，那是小时候买的第一款任天堂的游戏。

他在各大网站上对比了好久，终于在一个二手交易软件上找到存心如意的代购商品——《精灵宝可梦 金·银》怀旧典藏版。

其实代购价格也才一百六十九块，但为了方便收藏，林彦俊决定代购两个，对方痛痛快快答应只收三百，他还乐的以为省了多大一笔钱。

但之后对方又拐弯抹角的说最好加微信，可以直播代购过程。加了微信付了钱，中途一来二去绕绕弯弯的，林彦俊不知道怎么交易出去五百块。

一个星期前，卖家发了个单号给他，等他今天一查，还是没有任何物流信息。

他担心是不是快递把东西搞丢了，打开微信就瞧见范丞丞发来的脱单喜讯。林彦俊也懒得搭理，点开联系人找到卖家发了条语音，这才发现对方把自己拉黑了。

就很糟心，连去二手交易软件找客服也被客服教育，说软件上有风险提示，不要相信去其他软件交易的话，而且不在该平台上的交易也不归他们管。

这下真的得不偿失，怀旧典藏版没有买到，五百块钱还无端端的打了水漂，够自己吃上一顿好的了。

第二重打击到下班后林彦俊还没消化完，他回家一边用私人微信要挟范丞丞请客吃大餐，一边加班看见电脑上的工作微信突然有个信息框往上跳了几行。

「外贸部-蔡徐坤：内部消息，据说美国总公司那边会安排一个总公司的人来我们这里接手内贸部主管的位置。」

第三重打击如约而至，林彦俊只觉眼前一黑，心痛的不能呼吸。

这个操蛋的世界终于对他下狠手了，天要亡他啊！

//、空降准备//

女主管离职前告诉林彦俊，公司将会大力培养他，主管之位也非他莫属。

然后他又听见了下个星期一将会有国外总公司的人接任空缺的消息。

公司内部小群众说纷纭，林彦俊拿捏不准真实度，不敢直接点开总经理的微信去质问，更不敢去打扰正在筹备婚礼的前任主管。

可蔡徐坤之前去过美国总公司三个月，不知道跟拿了谁的联系方式，每次内部消息都是真实有效……

「范丞丞：你怎么今天火气这么大？禁欲三个多月被精虫炸脑了？」

心痛过后，手机突然弹窗提示这一行字。

林彦俊将这个弹窗通知反复看了无数次，甚至还解锁了手机准备跟范丞丞大骂三百回合。

但都没用，他一看到微信联系人那个将自己拉黑的卖家头像，便气急攻心的冲出房间敲响了陆定昊的房门。

“吵死了！声音小点！”远程吵架没意思，干脆直接找人正面刚。

陆定昊的房里正放着动感小黄歌，林彦俊也不停，一直敲着门板。最后陆定昊衣衫不整的匆忙开门，将林彦俊这个暴躁门神从房前拖走。

被撵走前，他看见从门缝里看到陆定昊的床上躺着一个男人。

“你干嘛？”陆定昊揪着外套瞪向一脸黑气萦绕的人，“才九点就发疯？”都疯了快三个月，一定是禁欲把脑子禁坏了。

“我问你干嘛才对，房里怎么有男人？你不是说了不能带人回家过夜吗？”林彦俊环视了一圈客厅，这才发现玄关处多了一双陌生球鞋。

“你还好意思说我？”陆定昊被气笑了，“我可是很尊重你了，不像你带的人就知道开门叫床。”

“那你还录下来放给别人听？”

林彦俊打死都忘不了陆定昊的所作所为，这个室友居然把录到的叫床声剪辑到一个音频里，还特地放给他带回来的男男女女听。

“哦，有本事你也录啊。”

陆定昊习惯了这三个月里林彦俊有事无事的找茬，翻了个白眼看见林彦俊房里的电脑还开着，“你看你整天加班还闲的找我发疯，实在不行就买个飞机杯备着，省的一天天在我面前碍眼。”

“我是比你丑了还是别人眼睛瞎了？”林彦俊冲着回房的陆定昊大吼起来，“我买一个送你当圣诞礼物好不好？”

“用过的不要。”陆定昊丢下这句话便甩上了房门。

“什么用过了？谁用过了？！”

林彦俊冲着紧闭的房门叫了两声，直到房里的音乐再度响起，他便把手里准备扔出去的拖鞋穿回去，又像泄了气的皮球回到电脑前坐下。

工作微信里有几个小群艾特提示，他关掉界面，悻悻的点开手机开始浏览购物软件。

“靠，这么贵？”

一个飞机杯能赶上两个精灵宝可梦怀旧典藏版了！

他越想越气，点开范丞丞的微信继续威胁大餐之计。

//、倒计时开启//

死亡星期一，每周工作日的开头，意味着还要再奋斗五天才能享受双休日的快乐。

大家都没什么干劲，林彦俊也不例外，因为新主管真的如蔡徐坤说的那样空降到了公司，而且还在小会议室里准备给他们开一个漫长的会议。

林彦俊准备踏进小会议室时，手心里握着的手机突然震动了一下，屏幕上跳出了一个消息通知——

「陆定昊：你的前前前前前前加N任男朋友跟我要你的微信，免费飞机杯来了，要不要给？」

给给给，给个屁？！林彦俊走进了会议室，抬头与站在主席台前的陈立农对上眼。

头发有些发麻，他甚至怀疑是不是自己出现了幻觉。

怎么是陈立农？那家伙不是八年前就飞去美国吃香的喝辣的了吗？

「8：給！」

回复了陆定昊，林彦俊随便找了个位置离主席台远远地，强迫自己打起精神来。

漫长的会议，漫长到林彦俊盯着腕表的秒针心里开始默念数字，而且好几次都被陈立农的声音给成功打断，接着又继续在心里默念。

他不想去看正在说话的人，觉得自己不管是用哪种眼神去看对方都会显得局促不安，所以在会议掐着午饭时间结束后，林彦俊便匆匆忙忙的第一个逃出了小会议室。

新官上任会很忙，陈立农应该没空搭理自己，但在同一个公司抬头不见低头见……

在公司外结束午餐，林彦俊索性独揽了其他同事的工作行程，独自一人前往退税科跟进好几批国外商品的退税流程。

自己什么时候胆子变这么小了？

向来都是一往无前的自己怎么就成了这副窝囊样？

出了退税科，林彦俊坐在车里发呆了近半个小时。他不愿回到公司，等到手机铃声突然响起，他望着部门分机的号码突然忍不住唾弃自己。

“彦俊哥，你在哪里啊？”公司内贸部实习生黄明昊问他。

电话那头的人并不是陈立农，林彦俊瞬间松了口气：“刚在退税科。”

“……啊？这不是锐姐负责的吗？”实习生一阵疑惑。

“有什么事吗？”他不想承认自己是因为‘胆怯’才包揽了别人的工作，索性转移了话题，“怎么用的分机？”

“对了，今天新主管来了几趟好像要找你，看你不在也没问什么就走了。”

“……哦。”

“新官上任三把火啊，你还不回公司？小心他第一个就拿你开刀！”

黄明昊在那电话头‘操碎了心’，林彦俊闻言眉头一挑，觉得陈立农应该也没这个胆子跟自己公私分明。

“知道了，他再来你就说我去了……”他准备挂电话，但随后一顿改口道：“算了，我现在就回公司。”

伸也是一刀，缩也是一刀。

他们迟早要碰面，同在一家公司，不可能一辈子不碰面吧？

挂掉电话，准备放在一旁的手机突然震动了一下。

「原木森林：晚上有空吗？出来吃顿饭？」

陆定昊嘴里的那个前前前前前前加N任男朋友发来信息，他都快忘了对方长什么样。

“吃你还是吃饭啊？”

懒得回复，林彦俊没好气的将手机丢回储物槽内，接着发动车子朝公司而去。

//、避无可避//

包揽了别人的工作就要有所交接，周锐在临下班前突然微信找到他对接。

多花个半个小时的时间，林彦俊终于打卡下班站在电梯前。

其他部门陆续加完班的人也一并挤在电梯口，他第一个进入电梯，惯性按下负一楼后站在了电梯最角落里。

狭小的空间很快就挤满了人，透过厚实的密度，他看见最后一个进入电梯的是陈立农。

林彦俊快速低下头，但电梯到达一楼大堂时，电梯里瞬间只剩他们两个。

该死……

他该怎么跟陈立农打招呼呢？现在抬头说一句‘嗨好巧’吗？明明上午在会议上已经见过了，挨到下班再这样打招呼只会更尴尬吧？

那不然装作不认识？但这样会显得自己太小肚鸡肠了吧？

又不是什么深仇大恨，只是……只是出国移民……只是留下遗憾……

“叮——”

电梯在林彦俊一番纠结中到达负一层，他抬头看向前方，一直用后脑勺面对自己的陈立农突然走出电梯轻轻‘啊’了一声，接着转身看向他无奈笑道：“嗨，可以载我吗？”

“……”林彦俊怔在原地，愣了两秒后走出了电梯点了点头。

“子异留了自己的车借我用，但我刚想起自己的驾照还没申请换成中国驾照……”

陈立农坐在副驾驶上解释了原由。

林彦俊继续点点头，突然想起王子异好像跟陈立农以前是一个补习班的。透过后内视镜，他悄悄观察到对方似乎变得成熟了许多。

“其实我中午去找过你，打算三个人一起吃饭，但我好像去迟了。”

“这样啊……”

林彦俊一边假装专心的开车，一边假装漫不经心的回应着。

这家伙一直都爱‘迟到’，说‘补习社的老师拖堂了’这种一成不变的借口，迟到的理所当然，让自己找不到半点责怪的理由。

“你是住家里吗？”

车子开出公司停车场，林彦俊盯着前方转移了话题。

“好久不见了，先去吃饭吧？”

“……”

“你请客，想吃什么？”

“不该你请客吗？你是我上司欸。”

遭遇第一个红灯，林彦俊皱眉转头看向副驾驶座上的人。

“记仇哦？”

陈立农的双眼弯成熟悉的弧度，他也跟着哼笑一声，一整天的纠杂情绪瞬间化为乌有。

什么嘛，明明是这家伙突然成了空降兵抢了自己的位置，结果还笑的那么无辜可爱。

//、时间作怪//

这一小时的晚餐在大部分的沉默里度过，林彦俊瞟了眼隔壁几桌相谈甚欢的客人，突然想起曾经他们也是这样无话不说。

也许他跟陈立农就该停在最初那段记忆里，因为不是所有的遗憾都能在再见后枯木逢春，就像他……

他已经拿不出勇气再经历第二次挫折，也拿不出勇气去问对方：你交女朋友了吗？

“我没住那里了。”

结束晚餐后，陈立农在副驾驶座上打开手机里的地址递给林彦俊，“这个是子异帮我租的公寓地址。”

“我好像记得你家在这里有房子？”

他看了眼地址，离公司并不远。

“移民前家里把房子都卖了。”

生活一直在慢慢的变化……

以前在老家经常约会的小吃街早就拆了，还有那家藏在老巷弄堂里的甜品铺也没有了。

就连陈立农经常去的补习社也找不到了，最可怕的是他们一起读过的高中旧校也迁到了别的地方。

在失之交臂的那些光景里，不止生活在变化，世界也在变化。

“这样啊……”

太多的改变不知从何处开始询问，时间总是在作怪，能改变太多太多的东西。

连陈立农也变了不少，跟以前傻乎乎的样子比起来稳重不少。

但好像，好像就只有他没有变。呵，还是一样放荡不羁爱自由。

「我也不是大无畏，我也不是不怕死。」

车里电台播放起歌曲，已过晚高峰的道路十分畅通。

「沿途红灯再红，无人可挡我路，望着是万马千军都直冲。」

不远处的红灯并未亮起，他摆动方向盘，转向驶入刚才陈立农给他看的地址。

「我没有温柔，唯独有这点英勇。」

车外是红灯酒绿一派繁荣景象，林彦俊没听见身边的人在说什么，只是突然小声的问了一句，用很轻很轻的声音，轻到以为对方根本听不见自己的怯弱。

“你交女朋友了吗？”

“没有啊。”陈立农笑着回答了他，又反问道：“你呢？”

“……我也没有。”

他突然有点庆幸三个多月前的决定。

//、啃鸭屁股//

范丞丞在公司停车场终于堵到林彦俊。

“约你吃饭怎么不出来？”

“忙啊。”

“少来。”范丞丞钻入副驾驶座上，看着林彦俊漫不经心的上车，忍不住‘嘁’了一声，“你是怕看见王子异吧？怕他在你面前提起陈立农，然后就知道你们两个交往过？”

“那他不都知道了？”

他都没跟范丞丞提过陈立农回国了，结果这家伙突然发信息问陈立农是不是回来了。肯定是王子异不小心提了一嘴自己补习社的朋友成了公司空降兵，然后范丞丞就把他与陈立农的事全部捅了出来，用脚指头都猜得到。

“知道有什么关系？又不是外人。”

“哦，那你怎么来公司不堵你家内人，来堵我这个外人？”

“你猜。”

“我猜你们分手了。”林彦俊说完便发动了车子，还欠嗖嗖的哼起了歌：“分手快乐，祝你快乐，你可以找到更好的。”

“说正经的，我还想你这几天怎么安静如鸡没有发疯了？原来是旧爱回国了。”范丞丞没闲工夫跟他斗嘴，索性直奔主题：“你跟他旧情复燃了？”

“我还欲火焚身呢，旧情复燃……”

开出停车场，林彦俊没忍住送了损友一记眼刀，“不可能的，彻底凉了。”

除了第一天两人吃了顿饭外，这一个星期他们连工作上的接触都没有，何谈旧情复燃一说？

“你就口是心非吧。”范丞丞打死也不信林彦俊的话，“八年前他去机场那天，也不知道是谁哭的……”

话没说完，被挑起旧伤的司机一脚踩到刹车上：“再提你就给我滚下车。”

“好好好，我不提了，你赶紧开车，我订了位子吃饭。”范丞丞听到后面车子在按喇叭，立马认了怂，“快点，后面的人要骂你全家了。”

车子重新向前驶去，驾驶座上的人三魂丢了七魄，无心去听身旁的好友在念叨什么。

八年前那一天林彦俊追去机场，最后还是没勇气出现。他买了一堆啤酒去找范丞丞，然后一边喝一边哭，还抱着枕头痛骂陈立农。这一切范丞丞都看在眼里。

好狼狈啊，人生至今，除了被爸妈抛下的那一次，就再也从没有像这样狼狈过。好痛好痛。

他从情窦初开时候就交往不少对象，每一个都是要死要活的不想跟他分手，但独独陈立农他花了整整两年时间用心交往，结果却得到对方要出国这个结果。

刚开始与陈立农交往的时候范丞丞还不看好，说他第一次交往男生是图新鲜，结果交往了两个月，在得知他们还只是单纯拉拉小手后，范丞丞便瞬间跌破眼镜。

「真爱啊，我祝福你。」

现在想想，林彦俊只想穿越回去撕烂范丞丞的臭嘴。

真爱顶个毛用？真爱毛用都没有！

他气，气两人交往了两年还只敢抱抱亲亲，亏他还幻想了两年的春梦，结果煮了两年的鸭子说飞就飞了。

不管怎么样，好歹也得啃口鸭屁股才能填平心中的遗憾吧？！

//、四人行//

范丞丞安排的饭局简直有毒，林彦俊看见王子异身后的陈立农瞬间瞪向一旁装无辜的范丞丞。

“丞丞，这位是……”

“我们认识。”

装无辜的人立马笑脸盈盈，打断了自家男友，“都是自己人，不用介绍了。”

“什么自己人……”林彦俊咬着牙关小声吐槽，他不敢大声，转头冲着坐在身边的陈立农挤出一个微笑，“真巧啊。”

“不巧，我安排的。”范丞丞顺道接了一嘴，但又怕林彦俊发飙，立马转向陈立农寒暄起来：“农农啊，好久不见了，刚回来还习惯吗？”

王子异从餐牌里抬头：“肯定不习惯的，而且刚回来也没什么朋友，农农你以后有空就多跟我们出来聚聚。”

“是啊，多聚聚，我们四个。”范丞丞特地把最后那两个字咬的特别重，又瞥了一眼林彦俊，像极了古时候拉红线的媒婆，“八年没见了，该多联络联络一下感情。”

“王子异，你男朋友说要跟别人多联络联络一下感情。”林彦俊冷冷的盯着范丞丞，“你不管管？”

“呃，丞丞的意思是……”

“我的意思是，我跟子异一起回家睡觉，你们两个联络感情。”

范丞丞快人快语，呛的林彦俊一口水下不去直咳嗽：“我靠你咳咳……范丞丞咳咳咳！”

“你们同居了？”陈立农突然开口，问到了大家都没注意到的盲区。

突如其来的发问，王子异瞬间红了耳根，不知道怎么接话。范丞丞更是来不及嘲笑林彦俊，也差点被口水给呛到。

“哎呀，成年人啊咳咳……真是急色。”林彦俊终于抓到机会反将一军，“才交往几天居然就同居了。”

范丞丞接过王子异手里的餐牌，将它竖起遮住整张脸，再冲着林彦俊怒目瞪眼，言下之意便是：也不瞧瞧你自己，之前死命招蜂引蝶，还好意思笑我们？

林彦俊假装看不懂范丞丞的眼神，偏头对上陈立农的目光，表情一怔。

不知道是不是太久没见了，还是自己真的禁欲三个多月被精虫炸了脑。

以前交往时还能忍住心里的遐想，老老实实规规矩矩的跟陈立农谈恋爱。但现在，即便两人没有在交往，他都想再把这个飞走的鸭子塞进嘴里剥皮拆骨，然后吃的连渣也不剩。

一定是饿了。

避开陈立农的目光，林彦俊冲着刚走来的服务生问道：“有没有煎鸭肉？”

//、花蝴蝶//

一顿饭下来，气氛还算和谐。之后四人找了家清吧续摊，直到范丞丞突然说有份计划书还没做完，然后就拉着王子异匆匆离开。

林彦俊看了眼账单，暗自骂了一句抠门，抬头就看见陈立农起身说去洗手间。

不过去洗手间干嘛顺走账单？要付账就付账呗，一套一套的，学的还挺绅士的。

郁闷之际，陈立农付账归来，回到卡座却没有坐下，而是拿起外套冲林彦俊笑道：“出去走走吧，这里太闷了。”

“不了，我也想起还有东西没做完，回家算了。”

林彦俊起身拿起外套，略过陈立农打头阵出了清吧。

两人行至路边找到车，他打开副驾驶的车门突然转身问道：“你要不要去我那里坐坐？”

“好啊。”陈立农笑着应下。

也不知道是被鬼迷了心窍，还是被精虫糊了大脑，林彦俊带着陈立农来到家门前，突然开始担心起陆定昊来。

那家伙肯定会胡说八道一气，说不定还会拿出叫床音频给陈立农听，到时候这些年放荡不羁的所作所为一定曝光，所以他现在反悔还来得及吗？

“没带钥匙吗？”陈立农在一旁打断了林彦俊的思虑。

“哦……带了。”

掏出钥匙，林彦俊缓缓打开家门，却发现家里漆黑一片。连个鬼影也没有。

他即刻松了口气，摸到玄关处的开关，客厅登时灯火通明。

然而不开还好，一开，他就看见陆定昊像丢了魂的娃娃一样坐在地毯上，脑袋垫着沙发，神情木然。

“他是我室友。”林彦俊的解释脱口而出。

“林彦俊……”

陈立农还没接话，丢了魂的陆定昊突然幽幽开口，似乎带着哭腔，还破了节音，“……我又分手了。”

“失恋了，别理他。”林彦俊拿了双拖鞋递给陈立农。

“你知道这次是为什么吗？”陆定昊定定的看着天花板上的吊灯，仍是没有回过魂，继续自言自语道：“他说……他说他觉得我喜欢你……”

“……”林彦俊觉得面上有些挂不住，忍不住偷偷瞥了眼正在换鞋陈立农。

“这大概是我这辈子听过最搞笑的分手理由了……”陆定昊絮絮叨叨的，吸了吸鼻子又哭又笑，“我喜欢谁不好？会喜欢你这个花蝴蝶？要分手就分手啊……冤枉我很好玩是吗？”

“喂，陆定昊。”

林彦俊走过去，穿着拖鞋一脚踹过去，“你失恋就失恋，别拉我下水。”

陆定昊被那一脚踹回魂，抬头看见玄关处走来的陈立农，啜泣道：“呜呜呜，你怎么又带我喜欢的类型回家啊？”

啊啊啊啊啊！

林彦俊头皮都炸了，一瞬间脑子空白只想掐死陆定昊才罢休。

//、全世界//

不是林彦俊每次都带他陆定昊喜欢的类型回家，而是他林彦俊每次刚好带回家的就是陈立农这款类型的男生。

陆定昊喜欢的不得了，有好几个都被他加了微信，想妄图接林彦俊的手。

他们都是单眼皮，脸小小的，个头高高大大，笑起来特别可爱特别阳光。

如今一对比，陆定昊更是伤感，眼前这个也太正了吧？之前那些分明就是买家秀嘛！

“呜呜呜，你混蛋，你禽兽，你不是人！”失恋的人抱着膝盖由啜泣转为大哭。

林彦俊僵在原地杀意正浓，陈立农突然越过他，蹲在陆定昊面前无奈笑道：“你、你没事吧？”

“啊呜呜呜呜！”陆定昊也顾不得刚失恋，听见喜欢的类型声音也正符合自己的口味，立马抬头张开双臂想糊弄到一个安慰的拥抱。

“陆定昊！”

林彦俊这下真的炸毛了，连忙拽起陈立农让室友扑了个空，“你少在这里扮猪吃老虎，以前那些你想怎么搞都随你，这个不行。”

“为什么？”陆定昊更委屈了。

因为这个不是模板，不是替身，陈立农是正版！是独家！

但他说不出口，这些话就像八年前他去机场时那样，是鱼刺，仍哽在喉咙里，一万年都不会消化。

林彦俊比陆定昊更想哭， 但又哭不出来，更不屑跟陆定昊比惨，索性就拉着陈立农进了自己房间，顺带还甩上了房门，最后反锁。

房间里的气氛像是凝固了一般，陈立农站在门后看着林彦俊焦躁不安的来回穿梭，不知道在找什么，反正看起来很不安。

刚才陆定昊的话无疑间接暴露了他的风流史，他不知道怎么跟陈立农解释，但又觉得这不算背叛，毕竟都分手这么久了，自己还不能有自己的感情生活吗？

可就算这么想，他还是克制不住的焦虑起来，连自己都不知道在找什么，漫无目的的在房间里穿梭寻找。

突然一只手臂拽住了林彦俊，他不敢抬头，只听见耳边响起那声熟悉的呼唤。

“阿俊……”

“你闭嘴。”

林彦俊的身体在发抖，好像回到了八年前陈立农跟他坦白自己要出国的那刻，“我恨死你了你知道吗？”

我那么喜欢你，你怎么可以说走就走？连异国恋的机会都不给，就直接宣布了死刑？

明明你说全世界最喜欢我，结果呢？全世界最喜欢的价值就是这样吗？

这些话还是说不出口。十八年啊，从八岁到现在陈立农整整贯穿了他十八年的时间，那是刻到骨头里的人，即便是恨，那也是因为爱到病入膏肓了。

有时候林彦俊也想不通，他怎么可以这么爱陈立农？

八岁时他们见了第一面，大家天真童稚，看过对方流着鼻涕被家长痛揍的场景。

国中有幸成为同校校友，大家形影不离，每天上学放学分享书包里的零食与玩具。

高中就更巧了，他们如愿以偿成了同班同学，那时候林彦俊就开始交往了很多对象，直到高二开学那天——

陈立农说，阿俊，他们都说你花心滥情，我不喜欢他们这么说你。不如你跟我交往吧？我们认识这么久，一定可以交往很久。

林彦俊抓了抓后脑勺的翘发，抑制不住的开心说考虑考虑。

「不要考虑了啦，全世界再不会有人比我更喜欢你了。」

他愣了愣，想到八岁那年父母带走姐姐却把自己丢到阿嬷家里，他天天蹲在阿嬷家门前大哭。是陈立农主动搭话跟他做朋友，还说没人喜欢你，我喜欢你啊。

他也是，全世界最喜欢陈立农了。

就算之后有很多人喜欢他，但他喜欢的每个人都像陈立农。

//、最讨厌你//

“我恨死你了你知道吗？”

“……我知道。”陈立农没有松手，五指死死的拽着林彦俊的手腕，“我也恨死我自己了。”

“我老是梦到你小时候蹲在那里哭的场景，我想你被抛弃过一次，又那么难受，我怎么可以再抛……”

“够了。”林彦俊听到‘抛弃’这两字，突得心脏好痛，便当即打断了对话，“说这些有什么用？”

是没什么用，该发生的都已经发生了，历史没办法再改变。

陈立农颓然松手，下一秒，林彦俊就突然将他推到门板上，狠狠吻上来，连亲带咬，半分不留情。

他被吻到唇齿都麻木也不敢反抗，任由林彦俊发泄啃咬，直到下唇一阵剧痛袭来，发泄的人突然离开了他的唇，尔后狠狠说道：“脱衣服。”

陈立农怔了两秒，又被林彦俊推到床上开始撕扯上衣。

林彦俊觉得自己不是被鬼迷了心窍，也不是被精虫糊了大脑，他就是想睡陈立农，管他明天是去美国还是去南极北极，先睡了解恨。

“阿、阿俊。”

然而陈立农还有理智尚存，他捉住林彦俊胡乱撕扯的双手，就着窗外昏暗的夜灯看向对方：“给你睡了就原谅我好不好？”

“不好！”林彦俊挣扎着想脱离钳制继续脱对方的衣服。

“那我睡了你，你就原谅我可以吗？”

“有什么区别吗？”林彦俊咬牙切齿的放弃了挣扎。

“没区别，反正我知道错了，你原谅我好不好？”陈立农带着几丝哄骗的语调，声音轻柔带软，“全世界再不会有人比我更喜欢你了。”

“……”

“农农全世界最喜欢阿俊了。”

“我全世界最讨厌你了！”

林彦俊受不了这些话，低头咬上陈立农的鼻梁，咬合肌一用力，下了重口。

“嘶啊啊——！”

一声惨叫响起，陆定昊气的在外面敲起了房门：“吵死了！声音小点！”

可这哪能如愿？林彦俊松口，伺机扯掉陈立农的皮带，为了防止对方乱动，他一屁股坐在了陈立农那物件上面。

陈立农呃呃啊啊叫了几声，转动了几圈身体不得法，还害的两人下面摩擦了一阵，更是胀大难脱掉裤子了。

“阿俊，你听我说……阿俊……”

林彦俊已经杀红了眼，顾不得对方在求饶，连裤子拉链都没扯到底，便死命拽下陈立农的西裤。

股沟严丝合缝的贴着那物什，他脱下自己的上衣，刚想起身脱裤子，腰间便是被一双手卡住，一个天旋地转，他被陈立农翻身压在身下。

“哈……”陈立农喘着粗气下面涨的厉害，那东西顶着林彦俊的小腹一阵阵燥热，“如果我说这八年，我都没有交往过任何人，你会不会原谅我？”

“想做就做，废什么话？”

磨磨唧唧的，还是不是男人？林彦俊想试图起身反压，因为他那里不比陈立农好多少。

然而陈立农比八年前更精壮了不少，他虽然练成了八块腹肌，却莫名其妙的瘦成了纸片人，现在想翻身也翻身不了。

“我不想跟其他人一样。”

陈立农拨开他眼前的碎发，弓着身子亲向脸颊，“我们和好吧？我想跟你交往很久很久。”

“……做梦！”

铁齿不到三秒，林彦俊就感觉到有只手贴着内裤边沿钻向了臀部，贴着缝隙探向羞耻之地。

X的，这家伙哪里跟其他人一样？其他人哪敢摸他的菊花啊？

果然陈立农是他全世界最讨厌的人。

没有，之一！

//、性骚扰//

处男的滋味太猛了，林彦俊被操的又痛又爽生不如死，第二天醒来全身就像散了架一样。

昨晚不记得大战了几回合，反正最后迷迷糊糊被扶起去洗澡的时候，他差点睡在浴缸里被淹死。

现在浑身酸痛，林彦俊慢悠悠的在陈立农怀里转了个圈，看见对方仍是睡意朦胧，却眯着眼睛送上一个早安吻印在唇边。

想到自己被操到浪叫连连的场景，他就很想骂脏话。虽然很爽啦，但一想到昨晚明明是想操对方解恨，结果却偷鸡不成蚀把米，这简直比在二手交易软件被骗钱更惨。

“陈主管，该起床上班了。”林彦俊咬咬牙，一脚踢在陈立农的小腿上。

陈立农闻言缓缓睁开双眼，放空了一会儿突然笑道：“……今天好像是礼拜六。”

“那你该起床回家了。”

“不回。”

“那我要起床了，松手。”

“不准。”

陈立农仗着林彦俊身体没力气将人圈紧，脑袋埋在颈窝处闷闷道：“我决定了，这个双休就在你床上过。”

“你交床租了吗？”林彦俊觉得脖子痒痒的，伸手推开埋在颈窝处的脑袋。

“我昨晚交了那么多，还不够哦？”陈立农瞪着一双无辜的小狗眼，眨巴了几下又道：“好啦，不够的话现在补给你。”

被子下面的两具身体都没有穿衣服，陈立农刚说完便封上林彦俊准备拒绝的嘴，接着一把探向下方，趁着小弟刚睡醒晨起又来了一发。

这个双休便在床上度过了，饿了林彦俊就用手机点外卖，然后一脚把陈立农踹下去，让讨厌的人裹着毛毯出房拿外卖。

有几次陆定昊都在客厅，他看着陈立农裸着精瘦强壮的上身从林彦俊房里出来，又拿起放在门口的外卖折回屋子，途中视线对上，陈立农还对他笑了几下。

这比逼着他隔门听了两天叫床声还惨，喜欢的类型晃着线条完美的身躯在眼前晃来晃去，他却只能看不能吃，比杀了自己还难受。

然后陆定昊决定睡在客厅里当厅长，他坚决不允许这两个奸夫淫夫跑到客厅里交战霍乱。

周一，新来的主管穿着上周五的旧衣服回到公司的事在小群里传了遍，更有细心人士发现新主管的领口处，隐隐有被狼吻过的痕迹。

「内贸部-周锐：新主管不是很早以前就移民去美国了？刚回国才几天就玩的这么疯？」

「内贸部-黄明昊：厉害，不亏是拿绿卡的人。」

「内贸部-韩沐伯：@内贸部-王子异 子异，你不是跟新主管很熟？有什么内幕吗？」

王子异没有回复，而是直接单独小窗私聊了林彦俊。

「内贸部-王子异：恭喜（笑脸）」

被恭喜的人咬着小面包又望向对面的办公室，里面的新主管正打着电话似乎在讨论很紧急的公事。

喝了口水润润喉咙，他放下小面包活动了五指，打开小群界面，开始在键盘上啪啪按起来。

「内贸部-林彦俊：我有內幕消息。」

「内贸部-林彦俊：上週五我在酒吧看見新主管帶了兩個妞離開。」

「内贸部-黄明昊：什么？！」

「内贸部-周锐：我靠3P？！」

「外贸部-蔡徐坤：真的假的？」

「内贸部-韩沐伯：厉害啊，两个妞？」

「内贸部-王子异：…… 」

林彦俊得意的哼笑出声，抓起水杯起身去了茶水间。

茶水间里没人，咖啡机刚被用过也没人清洗。他皱眉思索了一会儿，决定去翻翻墙上的橱柜，找一找绿茶包。

林彦俊也不算矮，但公司那帮蠢货把茶包放到了橱柜最上一层。一米八一的大个儿踮着脚伸手够茶包，刚够到，一只手突然袭向他的腰侧，将他一捞，手里的茶包瞬间摔到地上。

“你干嘛？”他一把拍向腰间的手背，“想职场性骚扰啊？”

“可以吗？”陈立农反笑着问道。

“不可以。”说是不可以，但林彦俊也没再挣扎，看见茶水间的门被带上，他转身勾住陈立农的脖子，“我可不想被职场性骚扰。”

“你这样还说不想？”

“是啊，不想，你要再敢靠近一点，我就踢你老二然后大叫禽兽。”

“那试试？”

陈立农不信邪，刚亲到林彦俊的脖子，就听见一阵手机铃声响起。

不是自己的，他继续亲着，还用舌尖故意舔弄。

林彦俊仰着脖子任由陈立农作乱，他看见屏幕里的来电号码是阿嬷，便点了绿色按键接通电话：“阿嬷？嗯……是啊，好，我知道了。”

挂掉电话，他突然卡住陈立农的下巴，慢悠悠的笑道：“陈主管，有个好消息告诉你。”

“什么好消息？”陈立农不解道。

“这个星期六，我准备去相亲了。”

 

 

 

*TBC


End file.
